The Red Gene
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: The Red Gene, a defect in Saiyajin DNA that gives extraordinary powers to normal Saiyajins. It also causes slight insanity. Our favorite group of Saiyajins has this gene.


Uzume: Okay guys, here is the newest story. This one will touch with slightly dark topics, but will be overrun with my odd sense of humor. I had originally written it out with Vegeta having a sister, but remembered he actually had a brother in the OVA _Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!_ (Tarble) So I figured why the hell give him a sister when you can just use his brother! So here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&*){_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_(*&^

They were waiting…Vegeta had received a transmission from his father. He had yet to tell anyone what it was about, but they were waiting. A few months after Buu, two things happened; Vegeta's father made a personal visit to Chikyuu, and Trunks and Goten went through what Bulma called a personality over haul. While the boys had always been devious, the Mighty Man incident being proof of that, their pranks now walked the line of completely insane.

Goten, whom they all believed would follow in his father's footsteps concerning his demeanor had suddenly began seeing things before they could happen, and sometimes he saw things that had already come to pass. His sweet personality did a total 180 and became disturbed. Upon arriving on Vegetasai Bardock immediately took the boy under his wing and began teaching him how to deal with his visions. But the damage to his personality was done. Now instead of the leader of their pranks being JUST Trunks, Goten added his own two cents to it all.

Trunks had always been a machiavellian, a mix of his mother's genius and his father's cocky attitude. But like Goten could see the future, Trunks could tell you EXACTLY what you were thinking, even before you ever thought to say it to him. They even had to pull him out of public school and school him at home because of a few instances where he was accused of cheating and being a smart mouth. The smart mouth part wasn't too far from the truth…the cheating however…well seeing as who his parents were that was highly unlikely.

This was all explained when King Vegeta took all five of the Saiyajins back to Vegetasai. What surprised many was that Vegeta said they would only visit then return back to Chikyuu. It was on Vegetasai that they learned of the infamous "Red Gene".

The Red Gene, as it had come to be called, was a "defect" that a select few Saiyajins had in their D.N.A. Those who had it were known to be quite different. Most of them had some form of red on them i.e. in their hair, eyes or tail. There were some however that had no red showing at all, making it easier for them to blend in. While the average Saiyajin could only shoot ki blasts, turn Ozaru, and fight, those with the "Red Gene" could do a number of things. Some, like Goten, could see things. Others, like Trunks, could hear someone's thoughts. Some could even heal quickly, move things with their minds or even control someone.

It was then that they found out that both of the younger demi-Saiyajins had the gene, and that both families had a history of it appearing. Which Bardock said might have been the reason they were able to reach Super Saiyajin. In Goku's family Bardock had visions much like Goten, Radditz was an exceptional fighter, and a child like Goku who was supposed to have no real power at all had ascended to being one of the strongest being in the universe.

In Vegeta's family, his own mother had been a red head and was capable of doing many things from seeing the strings of fate to being able to influence the outcome of a battle. Before she had ever mated King Vegeta she had helped Chaos conquer much of the universe with her gifts before he was stopped by Sailor Galaxia. Shortly after the birth of his brother Tarble, she ended her own life saying that she couldn't take the voices anymore. Tarble, whom they had met shortly before the King arrived, had been sent away for not having the fighting spirit of a Saiyajin, [A.N. It's the truth!] had mated with the Martian Queen. They had two daughters, Ishtar and Rei. Ishtar was kept on Vegetasai because like her grandmother she was a red head and was "slightly crazy".

A few days after being there, Trunks and Goten made a new friend. Well, Trunks made a new friend; Goten had somehow managed to piss the small girl off so much that every time she saw him she made his life hell.

+flashback+

Goten, Trunks and Gohan were walking around with Bardock, who was in charge of keeping the younger two busy and out of trouble. Suddenly there was some yelling and Goten was knocked over by a small red head.

"Ahh Kasai-ko, on the run again I See." Bardock laughed and picked the small girl up.

"Yeah…" she dusted herself off. "Prolly woulda got away too…" she turned her gold eyes to Goten and glared at him. When they got a good look at her, they saw that she was wearing similar armor to Vegeta and Trunks, only it was white and red.

"Thanks…" she said sarcastically as she was snatched up by a guard and taken away screaming and kicking. Passing people just smiled, shook their heads and went about their business.

"Who was that?" Trunks asked while helping Goten up.

"That would be Ishtar, your cousin, and the reincarnation of one of our greatest fighters, Isarhel, the chosen mate of our God Sin."

+End flashback+

After that day Ishtar never ceased to make sure to annoy Goten while trying to evade the royal guards. As time went on though, many could see that the two made a game out of it. She would run by and either run into him and knock him over or he would trip her. The last night they were on Vegetsai, however, something interesting happened. Instead of trying to keep her from getting away, Goten HELPED her escape. No one could find either of them…Goten's ki had been somehow hidden. When they were finally found, they were in his room curled up on the bed. The way she was curled into him and how he was curled around her was as if Goten was protecting her. When Vegeta walked in he just sighed and slowly pulled the two apart. Ishtar whimpered slightly and struggled and Goten growled and reached out for her. No one spoke of it afterwards, but gave the two their time to say goodbye when the time came.

As of right now, Goten and Trunks had moved from annoying Gohan, to messing with Yamcha. They had just set the bottom of his pants on fire when Goten froze.

"She's coming."

Vegeta nodded. He was the only one who could deal with the boys and get them to mind. It had been the same with Ishtar. No one knew how or what he did, but whatever it was, it worked.

"Whose coming?" Goku questioned.

Goten just smiled at him. It made him shutter. The smile was the smile of an insane person. But he took it all in stride. This was his youngest son. He wouldn't leave the boy. He had already missed eight years of his life. Thankfully Vegeta had stepped up and at least _watched_ the boy (or unthankfully according to ChiChi) when Gohan couldn't. The Saiyajin no Ouji had taken the place of the boys' father. Goku had been worried that Goten wouldn't accept him, but the young boy happily did. He wouldn't let his son down.

"How close?" Trunks asked.

"Close. Almost here. She's scared." He sang the first part slightly then growled and his ki popped around him like lightning.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he growled as well.

Finally a Saiyajin space pod crashed not too far from them. The boys rushed off to it ignoring the protests from the others. When they finally got there they saw a small form trying to crawl out of the crater.

When she almost made it she slipped and fell back down to the bottom. They heard a muffled "fuck" and some movement again. Each time she almost made it she would slip back down again, it was sad but she made it the final try.

Her hair was red, and she was wearing royal Saiyajin armor. And everything was caked in blood. She looked up and you could see that she had been crying…her gold eyes a muted green locked with Vegeta's coal eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! They made me! They cornered me!" she sniffled. She leapt up and hugged him around the waist. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die like Obaa-san! I don't wanna be insane! Onegai Oji-chan!"

'_Oji-chan? Insane?'_ Those who hadn't met the girl were surprised. _'Vegeta had a niece?'_

His eyes softened and he picked her up. He began to whisper things in her ear and she calmed. Suddenly more pods hit the earth right as her small black scanner went off. She began to scream and struggle, "Iie! I don't wanna die! I didn't mean it!"

Putting her down in front of the boys, who smiled at her and tried to comfort her, he turned back to the Saiyajins who were climbing out of their pods.

One of them bowed to him and spoke, " Vegeta-sama."

He nodded back. "What exactly happened to Kasai-ko?" he motioned toward her battered body using her widely used pet name.

"She had an episode your highness. We had to stop it somehow."

She whimpered and he growled. "So you attacked a child who couldn't properly defend herself against you? A child who has had NO formal training?"

She clung to Goten and buried her face in his neck as she started to shake at the memories of what happened. Her red tail drooped as its owner became distressed.

"Vegeta-sama she would have killed us all!"

Suddenly Vegeta attacked him. He kept going till the man was nearly dead. "How does it feel to be helpless? Knowing you can fight back?"

The other men just looked at each other. They had been told to expect a reaction out of their Ouji... but not this… One made the mistake of going for her, but was stopped when his scanner promptly blew up as he got closer to her and Goten. She turned around and squeaked then clung to Goten again. Suddenly the man started choking. This stopped everything as the more she sobbed the more he choked.

"Ishtar…stop…calm down." Vegeta spoke firmly.

"She's doing that?" Krillin squeaked out.

"No way…" said Yamcha in disbelief.

"Kasai-koNana..." Vegeta spoke softer.

"H-hai?"

"Calm down."

She sniffled once more and the man stopped choking. Turning around she whipped her eyes on her spandex sleeve. "T-they w-were under a-attack. I-I had ta-ta help."

He glared at the man at his feet. "Is this true?"

The man spat out blood, "We had it under control!"

"T-they w-were dieing. I h-had a p-p-premonition…th-the planet woulda f-fallen…"

"Minor setbacks! We would have won"

Vegeta kicked the man again. She sniffled once more. "T-they w-were dyeing…I c-could f-feel it. I wanted t-the pain to s-stop."

He smiled at her. Something that was rare with Vegeta. She smiled back and started again. "S-so I l-left the temple."

"Ishtar." He spoke firmly.

She nodded and took a deep breath. Goten gave her a reassuring squeeze and she straightened and spoke again this time with a more royal tone. "I left the temple because I knew only I could stop it."

"She nearly killed us in the process!" Vegeta growled and kicked the man again. Each time the man was kicked Ishtar seemed to get bolder. She took delight in his suffering. You could see it in her eyes, the way she smiled at him. Those closest to her heard her whisper, "I told you that I would see you dead one day…" The man's eyes widened fearfully.

"I distracted the enemy and they cornered me. They weren't gunna kill me. But before I could do anything HE," she pointed a finger at the Saiyajin on the ground, "attacked me!"

Her smile grew wider when instead of kicking the man Vegeta simply blasted him.

"You little brat!" The one nearest them spat out and attacked.

Before he could even reach her, Goten stopped him. He tossed him to Trunks, who tossed him back. He then tossed him into a mountain. She giggled watching the shocked faces of those around. She was loving this. Finally she looked at the remaining few with innocently insane eyes. They flashed red and all of them dropped to their knees. "Isarhel." They all mumbled.

A larger ship finally landed and she started to shake again. Goten wrapped his arms around the smaller girl and her tail wrapped around his waist. A man that they all recognized to be King Vegeta walked out.

"Vegeta! My boy! Where is that insufferable child?" he boomed.

Before he could answer there was a loud explosion. Out of the fire walked an older girl. Her hair was ebony and her eyes a dark amethyst. She was wearing a red and white sailor fuku. And she had a tail.

"Rei!" Ishtar squealed and ran to the girl, leaving many speechless.

"Ishtar!" They met in a hug and began rambling in another language.

'_Ane…' _Everyone looked at each other. Vegeta's eyes were wide, he had never seen his brothers youngest, who was now in fact older than Ishtar who had died on Vegetasai. [1]

"Hey Vegeta… is that…"Goku whispered.

"I think so Kakkorot…" he whispered back.

The girls' eyes narrowed as she took in her _aneki's [2]_ battered form. Glaring up at her grandfather she stood in front of her.

"You can't have her! So go home and deal with your wounded and dead."

King Vegeta snorted, "Really now? And what makes you think you can stop me?"

Rei pushed Ishtar farther behind her and pulled out a kantana, and her power spiked making a few scanners explode.

"What makes you think I can't? Tou-san said to bring her home. And that is what I'm going to do…Jii-san…"she spat.

"Your Otousan has no power over me and he knows that!"

"He said that you would say that…so he also told me that by royal decree her royal Highness Queen Selenity calls Princess Ishtar of the Martian Kingdom into active duty to protect her hime Princess Serenity!"

"What?" King Vegeta bellowed.

Ishtar squealed and hugged Rei then ran over and hugged Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Goten. Running back over to she took her and. "Come on lets go home."

"Home!" the smaller girl pointed to the air. They left quickly leaving everyone thinking '_What the fuck just happened?'_

!#$%^&*+_)(*&^%$##$!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^*(

Uzume: Okay. Like most of my chapters it is short! But I hope you guys like it! I have another version of this that had originally had the GW guys in it but I couldn't remember to original story line and with them in it I always run out of things for everyone to say. Ja ne!


End file.
